


Fevered Heart

by jczala



Series: Deeply and Irrevocably [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confession, Fever, Kisses, M/M, akashi doesn't want to ruin their friendship, akashi realizes his feelings, kuroko is protective of furihata, mibuchi knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala
Summary: “I fear that I’ve been infected with some sort of illness…”To be more precise, he only assumed he was. For one Akashi Seijuro it was an unfamiliar sensation.He didn’t know how or when exactly it happened, but at this point he was certain of one thing. This so called illness had something to do with Furihata Kouki.





	Fevered Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly, I find myself in AkaFuri hell… Hello, guys! What’s up? I know I’ve been shipping them a long time while KNB was still ongoing, but never got into the fandom that much. But now I've been reading fanfics and gushing about them. I’m madly in love with this ship and now this story came to be. And just in time for FURIHATA's BIRTHDAY! YAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR DARLING CHIHUAHUA!! It’s my first time writing AkaFuri, so I hope all goes well.

“I fear that I’ve been infected with some sort of illness…” 

To be more precise, he only assumed he was. For one Akashi Seijuro it was an unfamiliar sensation. It was all very baffling. He hated this, he berated himself, he hated not understanding, not knowing, not being able to predict. Not knowing something felt like a threat to his identity and to his own intelligence. He cannot live with doubt and uncertainty.

He didn’t know how or when exactly it happened, but at this point he was certain of one thing. This so called illness had something to do with Furihata Kouki. 

Mibuchi Reo snorted, his lips flashing an amused smile. “Sei-chan, I don’t think you’re ill at all!” His tone was quite cheery. 

They were on their way to the gym for basketball practice when Akashi sought his advice about his illness. Since Mibuchi was a member of the Health Committee Akashi figured he could help him with his problem. 

“But I am certain that I am. How would you explain the symptoms?” Akashi urged, clutching a hand to where his heart was. “And for some reason… it only happens around  _Furihata-kun_.” 

Mibuchi couldn’t help but giggle. “Your heart beats faster when you see him, right? You find it hard to breathe for a few minutes when he smiles at you.  And when he laughs, you can’t take your eyes off him.” 

Akashi looked conflicted, cupping his chin with one hand. “Beating fast doesn’t even begin to describe this feeling. It’s like my heart is being squeezed tightly. And surely there must be something wrong with my lungs if I always find myself out of breath with him. Before I forget to mention, Furihata-kun’s quite pleasant to look at, especially when he laughs.” 

“Well, Furi-chan is cute, so I don’t blame you,” Mibuchi said with a wink. 

“I also feel this strange kind of peace whenever we’re together. Unfortunately, for the past few nights, sleep seems to elude me and I find myself losing appetite. Perhaps I am really coming down with something.”  

The shooting guard rolled his eyes. “Really, now, Sei-chan… For someone so smart, you can be really dense sometimes.” 

The redhead simply raised an elegant brow, his mouth almost in a pout. “Oh? Then would you be so kind as to enlighten me?” 

Adjusting the straps of his school bag, Mibuchi gave the younger one a sincere smile. “You’re in love with Furi-chan, simple as that.” 

 

00000

 

On his way to a street basketball court, Akashi let out a slight yawn behind one hand. He didn't get much sleep last night. He kept thinking about what Mibuchi said.  

He thought back to his first year in the Winter Cup, when he’d just met Furihata, his whole being under the control of his other self. He definitely made one hell of a first impression with Furihata, practically scaring the crap out of him with scissors aimed toward his teammate Kagami. Furihata was someone who wasn’t supposed to be there, yet there he was acting as an escort to his ex-teammate-slash-phantom sixth man Kuroko. 

Needless to say, Furihata was quite an interesting player, with all the right qualifications for a Point Guard. Even though Akashi’s strength was far greater than any ordinary player, Furihata had proven himself to be a valuable team player and a hard worker. 

In spite of Furihata’s shortcomings and self-esteem issues, Akashi came to respect him as a fellow Point Guard. 

At that point of time, there was absolutely nothing going on between them. They were merely acquaintances. 

When they got to meet and talk again, it was during Kuroko’s birthday. Furihata almost had a heart attack upon seeing Akashi at the door, and Akashi took it upon himself to befriend the fellow point guard and rid of any awkwardness around them. 

Granted, it wasn’t easy since Furihata would always stutter and look nervous around him. But Akashi had been very patient and understanding, not to mention kind and considerate. The pleasant overtures were entirely on his own side, and it was some time before this acquaintance ripened into friendship. 

As they spent more time together, Akashi had found that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Furihata. His senses would numb sometimes, and he would feel more relaxed around him. And though he was a little upset with this bizarre new weakness that overcame him whenever he was around Furihata, he aches to be around him more. 

It was all very confusing.

Akashi had always been a busy guy. Aside from being the captain of the basketball team, he was also the head of the student council and a straight-A student. His body was no stranger to peer pressure and overbearing responsibilities which would often wear him down. He always had to put up a front before others and couldn’t afford to show any kind of weakness, especially since everyone expected highly of him. But with Furihata, he found a haven, a place of quiet where he could truly relax, where the coiled tension in his body simply let go. He had learned that life was not about organized schedules and pressing meetings. 

He had never felt this way about someone before. He didn’t know what to make of it. 

But just yesterday, he was finally graced with the knowledge of this strange sensation, even though he still found it hard to believe. He had denied the claim, but Mibuchi just teased him by saying “...And Denial is the Clincher!” Mibuchi even insisted that he should confess his feelings to Furihata and asked him out, but Akashi, for the first time in a long while, was at a complete loss. 

Arriving at the court, Akashi saw Furihata sitting on one of the benches. He was reading a Japanese light novel. When Furihata started reading, it was like he was in his own world. 

Silently with the grace of a cat, Akashi plopped down on the bench next to Furihata. 

Akashi couldn't help but appraise Furihata. He was close enough to see he had caramel brown eyes. Close to his own height, Furihata had compact shoulders and a deep chest that tapered down to a slim waist and narrow hips. His blue and white Mizuno brand shirt seemed to fit just as nicely as his white basketball shorts. He looked boyish with his unruly hair and gentle features. 

Suddenly a giggle escaped from Furihata’s lips before it broke into a broad grin. 

Akashi felt his heart skip. He liked watching his face. He liked the fact you can tell right away what was going on in his head. Outside the court, you can tell when he was nervous, happy or excited. During games, he could tell he was totally focused. He liked watching the myriad expressions flickered across his face and he liked the way he talks. Furihata was charming but he was trying not to stare too much, because it was rude to do so. 

“That seems like a very interesting book to read, Furihata-kun.” 

“It sure is!” Furihata giggled. “The characters are just hilarious and the story’s pretty—” He paused as realization sunk in. He snapped his head towards Akashi, his eyes growing wide in surprise. “A-Akashi?! Where?! H-How!? I mean, h-how long have you been sitting there?!” 

“I’ve arrived just a while ago.” 

Furihata looked a little panicked. “Eh?! I really didn’t notice! S-Sorry about that, Akashi...” 

Akashi gave out a cordial smile. “There’s no need for an apology.” 

A blush lit up Furihata’s face, and Akashi found him to be more adorable as ever. “I-I…um…I-Is that so…?” He timidly lifted the book to his nose, covering a part of his face. “Um… You could have called out to me or something...” 

“Well, it was quite interesting to see you so immersed in that book.” 

Furihata visibly squawked in embarrassment and immediately shoved the book into his bag. “S-So, um, should we start?” 

Akashi unzipped his orange hoodie, taking it off to reveal a black and white Nike dry-fit shirt that matched his black shorts. He then grabbed the basketball sitting by the bench and spun it around his finger. “Let’s begin.” 

About every week they’d meet up and practice basketball together.  It had been Furihata's initiative to approach Akashi. He wanted to get stronger for himself and for the sake of the team. More than that, Furihata wanted to be a player Akashi would acknowledge. He had bowed to him then, showing his utmost respect and sincerity. 

And Akashi admired him for that. 

Even so, Furihata had always felt guilty for taking Akashi’s time, but it was no problem for Akashi at all. If anything, he was happy to be able to spend time with Furihata. Teaching him, training him, and giving him advices—Akashi didn’t mind and it elated him to see how much Furihata had improved over the few months. At the very beginning, Furihata was so stiff and tense around him. He couldn’t even handle the ball properly in Akashi’s presence. 

But now he was different. He was more confident and stronger. He was far from the shivering Chihuahua who fell flat on his face the first time he faced him on court. 

As they ripped through the court, pushing, driving in, handling the ball with utmost skill and care, the two held nothing back. Although Furihata was nowhere near Akashi’s level, his ability has grown to yield satisfying results.   

When it was almost time to end their session, Akashi was on offense while Furihata was on defense. “This is the last one, so make it count, Furihata-kun,” he stated, and Furihata went on full concentration. Akashi dribbled the ball at a speed that made it hard for Furihata to follow.   

 Furihata put up the best defense he could, arms surrounding and brushing Akashi. 

"I commend you for your effort, but this will end in my favor yet again." Akashi charged toward Furihata to ankle-break him. However, at that precise moment, Furihata urged his foot forward in a desperate attempt to regain his balance and to stop Akashi, but it only served to push him forward, catching Akashi off-guard. Both of them collided and fell from the impact. Akashi fell butt-first on the ground while Furihata fell face-first into Akashi’s chest. 

The shock caused Akashi’s heart to smash against his ribs. 

Fidgeting and stuttering, Furihata pulled his head back, an apology ready to shoot out of his lips. But only silence followed as caramel eyes met red. Akashi was aware of the growing lump in his throat and for a few seconds they stared at each other, their faces only centimetres away, their eyes locked by a binding invisible force.  Furihata was so close he could feel the softness of his breath along his cheek. 

Akashi had regarded himself as a cool, composed individual with a sophisticated air. He was the sole heir of a grand corporation and had learned different skills and arts. From the day he was born his life was set, like a jewel in a prescribed setting. But there was nothing in his experience or wealth of knowledge that told him how to handle such a situation, or someone like Furihata. He didn’t want to admit it but he felt helpless like a 5-year old boy.

Still, it was that innocent look in Furihata’s brown eyes, the gold in their depths that seemed to lure him. He had the most beautifully shaped mouth he’d ever seen. His heart was pounding away, and he was taken aback by this ridiculous urge to take Furihata into his arms and kiss those soft-looking lips. He wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to feel those lips against his, to hold his body close to his, and run his fingers through his hair, down his neck and—

“I-I’m so sorry, Akashi!” Furihata squeaked, blushing beet red, as he pulled away in a snap. He got on his knees, bowing his head low in shame with his eyes shut close. “I should’ve been more careful! Dammit, I’m so clumsy!!!” 

Akashi instantly shot to wakefulness, and became aware of his rather indecent fantasy. Despite his resolve to act casual, he felt his cheeks grow warm. “There is no need for you to apologize, Furihata-kun. If anything, it is I who should apologize.”

“No, don’t! You don’t have to, Akashi!” Furihata exclaimed, looking up at Akashi with wide eyes. “Using that high-level move against me... It could only mean that Akashi is not holding back against me. I, uh, know that I’m nowhere near as good as you, but still…” The look in his eyes softened and a sincere smile touched his lips. “I’m really thankful that you’re taking me seriously. It’s like the best compliment ever.” 

Akashi’s breath hitched and his heart thumped so loudly, he thought Furihata would hear it. Once again Furihata took his breath away. Remembering Mibuchi’s words, he clutched a hand to his chest and squeezed it tightly.  

“Akashi? Um, are you okay? Your face is red.” Furihata tilted his head to study the phenomenon. “Are you coming down with a fever?” In concern, he lessened the gap between them, his face close to his as he felt his forehead for fever but found none. 

Furihata’s hand was cool against his forehead, and he closed his eyes. He’d gladly be sick if it meant Furihata touching him like that. 

“Your temperature’s fine though...but wait… When was the last time you had a decent sleep?" 

Scarlet eyes opened up and found themselves lost in the deep pools of sincerity and concern in Furihata’s eyes. Furihata’s hands had moved to lay on his shoulders, and the genuine emotion radiating from the brunette made his heart squeeze even tighter. 

"I've been sleeping just fine," was Akashi's inconspicuous lie, which only made the brunette look more worried. 

"Then I guess those bags under your eyes are the newest trend?" Furihata sighed. "You may be captain, council president, and your father's son, but you're not superman, Akashi. You need rest too. You could have just stayed home today."

"But I'd rather spend the day with you." 

Furihata's face flushed red. "T-That's not the point... You're working too long and too hard. Reo-nee worries about you, you know, and Kuroko..." He looked away, lips quivering a little, as his hands gave Akashi's shoulder another squeeze. "I worry too..."

Akashi's eyes widened. Furihata's concern, spoken with the bewilderment of a child, touched his very core. His warmth, his scent, his nearness, his touch—everything about him bathed his mind with sensations that overpowered his senses.  His heart clenched until he thought it might burst from his chest. Pulling him into his arms, he realized he had come full circle. From rivals on court to friends, Akashi thought he couldn't possibly wanted more from his relationship with Furihata. 

He wanted him that his body felt strangled with need. 

For the first time, Akashi Seijuro realized he loved Furihata Kouki. 

 

00000

 

The sound of the ball bouncing on the floor and the constant chattering of squeaky shoes as two point guards cut around one another, trying to either out-maneuver each other, echoed in the air of the street basketball court. 

It’s been a week since then. 

Once he realized his feelings, he realized that he had—a little bit, at least—for a while. How could he have been so dense about his own feelings? 

Nevertheless, these feelings were the only explanation for why he felt the way he did with Furihata.

The surprise hug he did last week had been a bit awkward since it turned Furihata into a blushing, sputtering mess when he finally let go. Akashi could have just made up an excuse on the spot, but Furihata immediately dismissed it as friendly thing. 

_"Um... Sometimes people just need a hug, right?! People usually see you as strong and independent, so they think you don't need it. But you do, so I don't mind it at all."_

And the smile Furihata gave then had been so warm and breath-taking. 

The prospect of seeing Furihata again captivated him so, because although it looked like it was going to rain he still went to their usual practice at the street courts. And he anticipated with pleasure to spend dinner with him later that night. 

As Akashi scored another basket, a cold drop of water landed on his face, followed by a few on his head. 

“Rain’s here…” Furihata looked at the sky with disappointment. “I guess it’s time to pack up, huh?” 

“I’m afraid so. Such a shame to cut our practice short, but it can’t be helped.” 

Furihata moaned as the persistent patter of a steady rain grew heavy, driving down at them like icy little fists. In a matter of seconds they could feel it soaking through their shirts and onto their skin. 

“I didn’t think it would rain this hard,” Furihata said aloud. He began to trot behind Akashi but immediately tripped over a step and went down. Sharp pain shot through his knee. “Ow!” 

“Furihata-kun!” Akashi saw this and rushed to his side. “Are you all right?” he asked, concerned. Furihata hissed due to the pain, and Akashi looked at his knee. He had a bruise and was kind of scraped. 

“Yeah, I guess… Nothing but a scratch,” Furihata said with a weak chuckle. 

Not wanting to take any chances, Akashi swung him up in his arms and started off in long, easy strides to a shed nearby. 

“A-Akashi, what are you doing?! I can still walk!” Furihata protested, blushing furiously. 

“One can’t be too careful.” Akashi grinned down at him with white even teeth. 

Furihata looked away and let him carry him to the shed. Once there, Akashi settled him carefully on the bench and took out a towel and a first aid kit from his bag. 

“Please dry yourself while I disinfect your wound. I must apologize ahead of time, though, for this might sting,” Akashi told him, kneeling down before the brunette.

Furihata simply nodded, taking the towel. 

Akashi proceeded to dab antiseptic onto a small white cloth and swept it around Kouki’s wound, almost tender in their ministrations. Furihata flinched a little, and he jerked his hand back. “Did I hurt you?” 

Furihata couldn’t help but smile at the alarm he heard in Akashi’s voice. “N-No, it’s just cold,” he said timidly as he dried off his hair. 

“Oh,” Akashi said, releasing a breath. He blotted at the scrape, then tossed the cloth into the kit. “I’ll apply the cream next.” He dug through the box and pulled out a healing cream. 

“Okay…” Furihata said, watching Akashi intently, as he felt the pressure of his fingers again as he gently smoothed the cream over the scrape. The sensation wasn’t all that unpleasant, though he did feel a slight string when the ointment came in contact with his broken skin. 

The thoughts of the unfortunate weather seemed miles away as the two of them shared that haven under the shed in what seemed to be their own world. At least, that was how it seemed to Akashi.  

However, just because he did realize his love, didn’t mean he would outright confess. He felt like it’ll never be reciprocated. They were friends, first and foremost, and Akashi didn’t want to risk losing Furihata’s friendship. He treasured it too much. Plus, he didn’t even know if Furihata even swings that way. Getting confessed by a guy like him would put him in a very awkward position for sure.

Placing the band-aid on the wound, Akashi let out a sigh quietly. This must be what they call  _Unrequited Love_ … He was about to get up when a towel plopped down on his head. His eyes widened slightly, but as he felt the tender strokes of fingertips on his scalp, he slowly looked up into Furihata’s eyes. 

It seemed as if time was standing still. Furihata’s expression was gentle but he looked a little shy. His beautiful eyes smiled at him with the light from the shed reflecting off of them. 

Taking the ends of the towel, Furihata dried his face tenderly, that soft look never leaving his eyes. “Since you gave me your towel, I figured you should use mine,” he said Furihatah a giggle. “Don’t worry… It’s clean!” 

When Furihata smiled, Akashi felt an instant bolt of lightning strike his heart. The yearning grew stronger, a powerful, undeniable ache throbbing inside him as he stared without breath. It was almost shocking. He pulled him closer and—before he could think about it, before Furihata could even realize—he kissed him, letting the towel fall to the ground. Furihata was so close to him, and as though his eyes, his smile, and his surprisingly warm hands were permitting him. 

But it was just his delusion. 

Strong, firm yet trembling hands pushed him away. Teary eyes looked back at him, red dyed his cheeks. His body shivered, not because of the cold—that much was for sure—and his lips quivered as he tried to speak. But no words came. Grabbing his bag, ignoring the pain in his knee, Furihata got up and ran. 

Akashi could only stare at his retreating form until he was finally gone from his sight. 

A feeling of dread flooded him. 

He had crossed the line and he can’t turn back. 

 

00000

 

"Where's Furihata-kun?!" 

Kuroko Tetsuya blinked in surprise when he opened the door to find an unexpectedly disheveled red-haired individual at the doorstep. "Try and calm yourself first, Akashi-kun, or you will be taken for a madman; you certainly look the part as of the moment." 

It was unusual to see Akashi like this—shirt untucked, tie pulled loose, beads of sweat dripping down his face, paler with a waxen pallor. He was a mess. After a phone call from Kuroko that Kouki collapsed at school, Akashi dropped everything he was doing and rode the bullet train bound for Tokyo. It was a 3hr ride, but 3 hours felt like days. 

"My appearance is hardly my concern at the moment. How is he?" 

"He still has a fever, but fortunately it's not getting worse. The school nurse gave him medicine earlier," Kuroko said, gesturing for the redhead to come in.  His face was smooth and white as ivory, his eyes sky blue like his hair. He has the look of a porcelain doll, clean, mysterious yet beautiful. "His family's been away since yesterday, apparently, but I got their permission to take care of Furihata-kun until he recovers." 

"I see..." Akashi's voice was low and sounded dejected. 

As Kuroko closed the door behind him, Akashi slipped off his shoes in the genkan and walked inside the neatly furnished home of Furihata. 

"Please walk this way," Kuroko said. 

Akashi followed Kuroko to his room and discovered Furihata in bed, sleeping. It made his heart hurt, seeing the brunette lying there wrapped in sheets, his head buried in the pillow, breathing a little ragged and his face pale white except for two flushed red spots on his cheeks from the fever. He swallowed hard, feeling his knees turning into jelly, as he approached the bed. He sat down on the edge and touched the wet cloth on Furihata's forehead that Kuroko had placed there. It was cool to his touch. When he caressed his cheek, the skin under his palm burned.  

"He was soaking wet when I bumped into him yesterday..." Kuroko had stayed by the door, his eyes trained on Akashi's back. "He was crying." 

Remorse tugged at his heart and guilt pricked his conscience. He should have run after him. He should have made sure he had gotten home safely. More than anything, he shouldn't have given in to his heart's desire. Instead he had kissed him. He had frightened him away. He suspected that Furihata might hate him now and he knew he deserved it. 

"Furihata-kun's sleeping right now, but he has been saying your name in his sleep. I called you because I figured your presence would make him feel better." 

Scarlet eyes widened a fraction, though his voice did not betray any self-pitying emotion. "Is there a reason why you're telling me this, Kuroko?" 

"Akashi-kun, I don't know what happened, and I'm not asking you to explain what happened between you two yesterday. But there is something I need you to tell me." 

Slowly, Akashi's gaze shifted to where Kuroko stood, enigmatic yet surprisingly intimidating. His eyes met the piercing blue ones. Eyes he could get lost in. He saw lips pressed in a thin line. Kuroko was usually expressionless, a picture perfect blank mask of indifference, but now his face held something akin to disappointment and slight contempt. Kuroko was serious. 

"You've finally realized it for yourself, haven't you?" 

"What exactly are you talking about?" 

"I've been watching all this time, Akashi-kun, so please don't play dumb with me. What do you really want out of this? Furihata-kun is my friend and I don't want to see him hurt again."

There was silence, during which each stared at the other intently. Akashi hesitated and the silence grew ominous. "I could not have been more taken aback as I had been careful not to reveal my own feelings. I told myself that I was contented with his friendship, but it seems like I was merely deluding myself." He lowered his eyes, feeling depressed just by thinking about the rejection. "And now... Because of my rashness, Furihata-kun is currently in this state. You have no one else to blame but me." 

"Is that so?" 

Akashi swept his gaze over Furihata's sleeping form, every inch of him. Not able to resist himself, he stroked his hand over his hair and ran his fingers down to his cheek. "If only I had been aware of the feelings growing inside of me from the very beginning, I could have stopped myself. If only..."

"If only... but 'if only' is futile. No point in a fantasy that imagines what could have happened. Akashi-kun, as long as I've known you, you've always been calm and thoughtful and decisive, but confronting your own feelings makes you hesitant." 

"You are indeed correct. I'm at a loss and I'm uncomfortable about this because it's something I haven't faced before," Akashi mused, holding a hand to his own heart.  

"It's hard for people to understand themselves, especially their hearts."

The smile Akashi gave off was a pained one. "After what I did, I doubt he'd ever want to see me again. My heart hurts just by the thought of being hated by him." 

"I don't think Furihata-kun is capable of ever hating you, Akashi-kun." 

"But what I did to him was unacceptable..." 

"Even so... Are you willing to distance yourself from him?"

There was a pregnant pause. The atmosphere was tense. After a while, Akashi finally spoke. "No... But I do not know what to do either." 

"Akashi-kun, the answer is in your heart, no one can tell you otherwise." 

Closing his eyes, he listened to the anxious pump of his own heartbeat and felt as if he was being sucked into a whirlpool of confusion. 

Kuroko turned to leave, paused, and added, "Please watch him closely and monitor his temperature. I'll prepare a bath for you and a change of clothes." Without another word, he disappeared into the hall like a shadow. 

 

00000

 

Akashi never left his side. Furihata’s fever still refused to break. He mumbled incoherently in his sleep, alternatively shivering and sweltering. When he tossed and turned in fever, Akashi’s gentle hands changed the wet cloth on his forehead and smoothed the pillow, easing his plight somewhat. 

For a time he was content to sit there, watching him sleep. Then he heard him, very clearly, whisper his name.  _Akashi._ At first he thought Furihata had spoken it deliberately, called to him, but he had said his name in his sleep. He looked at his face, serene, relaxed, and again Furihata muttered his name. 

Was Furihata dreaming? About him? 

And then he stirred. Panic raced through Akashi as he was afraid that Furihata was going to have another delirium. He felt all at once extra protective of him. Taking his hand, he held it like a precious treasure and felt it relax. He brought his hand to his lips and kissed it. 

Then suddenly he opened his eyes and struggled to focus them on the person before him. A confused expression crossed his face.  Perhaps he was too feverish to be sure whether what he was seeing was reality or just an illusion. 

“A-Akashi…?” 

Akashi didn’t respond. Instead he simply smiled down at him. 

Furihata tried to sit up, but…

“You are to stay in bed, Furihata-kun. We don’t want to aggravate your fever.” Akashi’s voice was barely above a whisper, but there was steel in it. 

So Furihata did as he was told, and dropped his head back into his pillow. “Is that really you, Akashi?” 

“Yes, it’s really me. Who else would I be?” Akashi lifted the warm towel from his forehead, submerged it in cold water, and then carefully placed the cloth back. 

Furihata felt the blush heat his cheeks and ducked his face under his blanket. “W-Why is Akashi here?” 

“Do you not want me here?” 

Silence hung in the chilly air. Akashi wanted to say something but he couldn’t think of what or when. 

If Furihata’s reaction had been any indication, he might be angry with him for what he did. He felt terrible for how he had frightened him, for how he had taken advantage of him, and more than anything, he couldn’t bear the thought of Furihata hating him. 

“Um…” Furihata peeked out from the covers, looking like a cute little boy. 

“Furihata-kun?” 

“I’m sorry for making you worry about me…” Furihata said, pulling an apologetic face, his voice quiet. “I shouldn’t have run off like that yesterday. I ended up getting sick because—“ 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Akashi broke in before Furihata could say more. “I should be the one apologizing.” 

Furihata was surprised by Akashi’s statement. 

“I’ve done something terrible to you.” Akashi couldn’t look at him in the eye. Couldn’t stand to see the judgment in his eyes. “I shouldn’t have kissed you like that. I didn’t mean for that to happen. I am deeply sorry, Kouki. I’ll make sure it won’t happen again. “ 

“Y-You’re sorry for k-kissing me?” 

Akashi looked at him. The pained look in Furihata’s eyes was a punch in the gut. “It was a mistake and I’m willing to take responsibility for it.” He’d taken advantage of the situation. What kind of friend did that make him? “I hope you would find it in your heart to forgive me.” 

Furihata glanced away, looking thoughtful, then back at him. Through his fevered haze, he sat up on bed, removing the wet cloth from his temple. Gathering courage, he stammered, “Why did you kiss me?” 

His system had flooded, rising tides of hopes and fears. He couldn’t think past them, not clearly. But he knew that what he’ll say now would be vitally important. Akashi hesitated for a moment, but he owed Furihata honesty, the truth about what he felt and for what he did. He felt his throat constrict. “I was drawn to you—more, I realize, than to anyone in my life. And I came to trust you, to feel you were the person I could say anything to, and still be understood. Mibuchi helped me realize what I had felt for you. I had never felt it before so I didn’t know what it was. I had even questioned my feelings for the past week, because having these feelings felt strange.” 

Brown eyes widened. “F-Feelings…?”

“I thought it better to stay friends rather than jeopardize you never returning my feelings.” His heart compressed. Shifting his gaze to the balled hands on his lap, Akashi gave off a sad smile. “You matter to me more than anyone. Once again I apologize for kissing you. I pray this won’t ruin our friendship.”

“Akashi, p-please… don’t apologize… I don’t think…I can bear knowing you regret kissing me.”

 Akashi looked up, surprised when he heard Furihata’s voice break. When he saw his face, he was shocked to see the tears spilling down his cheeks. Furihata was crying. 

The kiss had been a surprise, but it had been more than that—much, much more. Akashi made a connection that went beyond friendship, beyond rules and restrictions. But he never thought to hear those words from Furihata. He didn’t understand. 

Furihata’s cheeks were red and flushed. “I got scared and confused... I wasn’t expecting that at all and I kind of panicked and took off.” He sniffed as more tears fell in silvery tracks down his smooth cheeks. He clutched his trembling hand to his chest, his whole body tensing as he bit his lip. “My mind’s been so muddled up ever since…I didn’t know what to do… And then…I thought that maybe, just maybe the kiss was a prelude to something more…”

That right there gave Akashi a little hope. 

Furihata looked down, trying to blink the tears away. He took a deep breath, ready to get through this. “I’m sorry, Akashi. I guess what I wanted to say to you is that I’m this terribly confused and mixed-up person. I wanted to be contented being friends with you. But I wanted to be more than just that. And when I realized it, it scared me so badly I pushed you away. And it still scares me.” He shut his burning eyes, more tears spilling down his cheeks. “But I care about you, Akashi… You just don’t know how much I care about you, you drive me insane… I want to be your everything and I want to give you everything. I love you!” 

“You love me?” Akashi asked, his voice so quiet Furihata hardly heard the words. 

“I do… I just do…” Furihata said. 

Akashi felt his heart swell with love and he wanted to give it all to Furihata, all the love he had. Pulling him into his arms, he claimed his lips with his own. His kiss was gentle at first, an exploration of his mouth, soft and searching. This was their second kiss, but it was more potent. When Furihata kissed him back, chaste and close-lipped, Akashi held his face, teased his lips open with his tongue so that he gasped, and before Furihata knew it, he slipped inside in a smooth, searing thrust that took his breath away. 

Heat enveloped him from head to toe. Helpless and lost, Furihata clung to him, hands curling into the fabric of Akashi’s shirt. Vaguely aware that Kuroko was just in the next room, Furihata still surrendered to his kiss, his touch, his caress. Akashi’s heart beat strongly beneath the palm he laid against his chest, the muscles in his arm flexed to pull him even closer. 

The whole world narrowed to just this moment. More intoxicating than the most expensive wine he’d ever tasted, the taste of Furihata in his mouth, the tantalizing sensations that coursed through his body, the pillage of his senses, the kiss was met and received.  

When finally he lifted his head, Furihata remained still in his arms. His body drummed with desire and need that he found both perplexing and encouraging. 

Still shaky and nervous, Furihata didn’t know where to look, what to do, and after a moment, Akashi cupped his chin and tilted his face up to his. His eyes were soft dyed in rich velvety brown. His delectable lips were parted slightly, as if in invitation. His pale, translucent cheeks were adorned with delicate colour. With stress and tears absent from his expression, Furihata looked peaceful, adorable, and surprisingly beautiful. 

“Does this mean, um, you know…?” Furihata said, a sob catching in his throat. 

“I meant what I said I don’t want to ruin our friendship. You’re my dear friend, Furihata-kun, and always will be, but you’re also the person I love with every breath in my body,” Akashi said, smiling tenderly, his heart filling with warmth. Happiness that his feelings for Furihata were reciprocated rippled through him. “I’m in love with you, Furihata Kouki. Now will you do me the honour of going out with me?” 

“Yes…” Furihata said, tears welling up in his eyes again, as his lips curled into a smile. “Yes, of course!” 

“Now that I have your heart, I will never let you go, you have my word.” Akashi looked deep into his eyes as he made his promise, his thumb gently rubbing his trembling lips. He leaned closer and replaced his thumb with his lips. 

Furihata’s eyes went wide as he did but slowly closed as he savoured his sweet kiss, their third kiss. 

After a moment, however, Furihata flinched and pushed Akashi away with a hand to his chest. “W-Wait, you need to stop kissing me!” 

Akashi stared back, surprised, and then his features contorted into something as if Furihata had just mortally wounded him. “Have I done something to make you say that? Was my kiss unpleasant?” 

“Y-Yes, wait, no!” Furihata blushed furiously, shaking his head. “I like kissing you, but… It’s just that…” 

“Then I fail to see the problem here.” Akashi leaned forward a bit as if he would kiss Furihata again, but Furihata squawked and quickly clamped Akashi’s mouth. Akashi was barely able to restrain himself from sulking. 

“You can’t kiss me, I’m still sick!” exclaimed Furihata, pulling away. He drew the sheet up to his mouth and looked away. “Oh, god… What if you get sick? I don’t want that to happen! But we already kissed… Aaarrgghh! What should I do?!” 

Akashi breathed out a sigh. Taking his hand from his mouth, he kissed it, then turned the palm over and placed another warm kiss. Furihata was redder than a tomato when he gazed upon him, and once again Akashi relished on the fact that this person was his alone. 

He pulled him closer, despite the other’s protest. With Furihata’s lips just a breath away from his own, he reconsidered kissing him again deeply and passionately. 

“A-Akashi, wait—!”

The words were muffled as Akashi’s lips brushed the skin of Furihata’s forehead. 

When Akashi broke the kiss, there was a mischievous smile on his face. 

Furihata stared up at him, his breath coming in short bursts.

“I guess it can’t be helped. I don’t want to worry you with my health, even though I would love to kiss you more,” he said smoothly, caressing his cheek. 

A blush of embarrassment was all over his cute and adorable face. He sputtered unintelligibly, overheating with sensation, and then passed out and almost fell out of bed if Akashi didn’t catch him right away. 

“Furihata-kun! Are you all right?” he asked, worried, before he got hit by something soft hit the back of his head. He spun around just in time to see a white, fluffy pillow land on the floor. Akashi narrowed his eyes and honed in on the shadow standing in the doorway, dressed in a light-blue pajamas. “Your aim has always been quite exceptional, Kuroko.” 

A sigh escaped the lips of the phantom sixth man. “I believe I specifically told you to monitor his temperature and not make it worse.” 

 

00000

Two days later…

“I fear that I’ve been infected with some sort of illness…” 

Mibuchi snorted, rolling his eyes. “Yes, indeed, and it has something to do with Furi-chan I presume?” 

“Please, don’t blame this on Kouki.” 

“Of course…” Mibuchi lips curved into a smirk. “I’m not gonna dump this on sweet little Furi-chan, because I know this nasty cold is your own fault. I told you to confess, not get yourself sick.” 

Akashi peered up into the playful dark eyes of Mibuchi from the comforts of his bed. “I suppose you’re right, but suffering a cold is preferable to facing rejection.” 

“You make it sound so dramatic.” Mibuchi giggled. “It’s time for me to go. Don’t even think about getting up when I leave, okay?” He sounded cheerful, but Akashi sensed the threat in his tone. 

“I’ll leave the team to you for the meantime.”

“You sure you don’t wanna tell Furi-chan about this?” 

“Yes, I’m positive. I have no intention of letting Kouki worry unnecessarily.” 

Mibuchi raised a brow, the left side of his lips quirked upward. “Unnecessarily, huh?” And with that, he got up and left. 

Normally Akashi rarely took ill, so he had hoped his fever would go down quickly, but unfortunately it did the opposite. Even lying down, he began to feel increasingly nauseous. Surely a good nap would cure it. 

However, as the sun went down and night came, his fever still refused to break. 

He was alternately shivering and sweating, and his head throbbed as if nails were being driven into it. After several minutes he began to realize he was thirsty. Then, perhaps the fever was finally breaking, he began to feel queasy. 

Just then, he felt something cold touch his temple. 

Had one of the maids come to check on him?

He opened his eyes and with a struggle focused his eyes on the figure leaning over him, his expression worried. It was…

Was he dreaming? Furihata was supposed to be in Tokyo right now, not Kyoto. 

Perhaps he was too feverish to be sure whether what he was seeing was a dream or reality. A part of him worried that his dream would shatter and the image before his eyes would disappear. But he had to make sure. 

“Kouki…?” Akashi tried to sit up, but Furihata gently pushed him back down. 

“Please don’t get up, Sei.” Furihata’s voice was gentle and pleading, barely above a whisper. He was sitting at the edge of his bed. 

Akashi sighed and lay back, his eyes felt like there were filled with sand but he kept them open. “Why are you here, Kouki?”

Furihata took the warm cloth from his forehead and dipped it into the basin of icy cold water on top of the bedside drawer. “Reo-nee told me… I got worried since you weren’t replying to any of my messages and when I tried to call, your phone couldn’t be reached,” he said, wringing out the cloth before he applied it back on Akashi’s forehead. “You should have told me that you were sick.” 

“I’m fine. I just need to rest, that is all. You didn’t have to come visit me.” 

Furihata let out a sigh. “No matter how amazing a person is, it takes only a cold for him to shut down. And what did you mean by not letting me worry unnecessarily? Isn’t it natural for me to worry about you? Besides, I kinda feel bad about all this. I gave you my cold.” 

“This has been my own undoing. I do not and will never blame you for this.” 

“I’m still worried, though.” 

Touched by his concern, Akashi felt a slow smile gracing his lips. “I suppose it is only natural… Even so, I owe you an apology, Kouki. I’m sorry for making you worry.” 

“You should tell that to Reo-nee and the others,” Furihata said with a tender, loving smile, as he picked the warm cloth off his forehead. “They’re all worried about you, you know.” Carefully he chilled it in the water, rinsed it, and then put it back. 

“I feel guilty. You had to come all the way here from Tokyo. It must have been a hassle for you.” 

“It was no trouble at all. And besides…” A blush rose to Furihata’s face. “…I want to take care of you.” 

Akashi had lived a good life thus far, privilege, wealth, talent, and achievement had graced him, yet never had he felt as lucky as he had in that moment. He had a boyfriend who was clever and determined, shy yet passionate, cute and caring. And this boy loved him back.  

“Having you here with me right now feels like a dream. I wanted to see you so badly.” Akashi smiled at him through his fever, but Furihata remained bashful. 

“W-Well, I’m here now, so, um, please go back to sleep. If your fever hasn’t gone down by tomorrow, I’ll call for a doctor, okay?” 

“If you deem it necessary, then I will not complain. But…” Akashi hesitated for a moment. “Forgive me… I’m simply not in the mood to sleep. If I fall asleep now, I’ll miss you.” 

But then Furihata claimed his hand.  “I…I-I’ll hold your hand until you fall asleep,” he said, not looking at him. “Will that help put you at ease?” 

His heart skipped. Right then and there Akashi fell in love with Furihata all over again. He squeezed his hand firmly. Furihata’s skin felt cool and strong. “Thank you for being here, Kouki.” 

Furihata couldn’t help but blush even more. For a while he looked tense and unsure, and then he leaned down, much to Akashi’s surprise and dismay. For a moment Akashi thought he was going to kiss his lips, but Furihata kissed his forehead. 

Closing his eyes, Akashi tried to tamp down his disappointment. Experience had taught both of them not to kiss someone on the lips while they’re sick. Furihata, who had just recovered, was only being careful and surely he would not commit the same mistake he did. 

“Go to sleep, Sei. I’ll be right here.” 

His words sent a warm feeling of assurance and comfort through him—body, soul, and spirit. He let his scarlet eyes drift closed. His illness hadn’t been pleasant, but at least it had given him a nice memory to remember. 

**Author's Note:**

> So did it all work out in the end? This is my first AkaFuri fic, so please do let me know. I would love to hear comments from dear readers. I do plan on writing another story about them, since they're so interesting. I just love their chemistry!!! That's all for now! 
> 
> Once again, I'd like to greet Seirin's adorable point guard a very HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Wishing you all the best, Furihata-kun!


End file.
